Dead Revenge
by LifeBlood22
Summary: Set near the end of 'Club Dead' Starting in the parking garage below Alcide's apartment. After rescuing Bill from his now dead maker Lorena, Sookie Stackhouse finds herself in yet more danger. As she is about to check on Bill (who is still locked safely in the trunk) she feels a flash of rage from a shifters mind. But who is after her this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Dead Revenge**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 1**

I awoke stiff and frozen right down to my bones. A low rumble emitted from my stomach, oh yes and hungry. I was not the type of girl to skip out on meals, even more so after any physical activity. Staking your ex lover's mom really takes it out of you. I flinched unwillingly. No, Sookie! This isn't the time beat myself up mentally. I was alive! She would of killed me faster than you can say Jack Daniels. Nope, I would save this guilt up for another time. Like Alcide said, they'll be plenty else to feel guilty for in the future. I might as well save it and wait.

I stretched out every inch of my body, for the second time really appreciating just how luxurious this car really was. It would be a shame to give it back... I chided myself yet again and sighed, I had become a very bad Christian lately. But this wasn't the time for self reflection, after all I still had a dead man in the trunk. I reached for the door handle, Bill wouldn't wake up for a couple more hours yet. But I just had to check he was really there, that it wasn't all just some dark twisted dream.

Suddenly I felt a vaguely familiar brain signature, some type of shifter maybe? Boy oh boy, was this one angry with me. I stepped out from the safety of the Lincoln and surveyed the dark end of the parking lot around me. I glanced toward the entrance quickly, I couldn't see the guard from back here. I thought of calling out to him, but I realised there was no point involving him in this. He wouldn't be able to protect me against a shifter anyway.

Well, at least I was still feeling strong from Eric's awesome blood. Surely we would be evenly matched. I smiled to myself, proud that I was getting better at finding silver lining's. Trouble kept following me around, there's no doubt about it. I walked out from behind the car peering into the dark shadows around me. I took in a slow, deep breath. I could not let the fear show in my voice "I know you're there Debbie".

 _Note: if you are reading this thank you very much! This is my first fan fiction and I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. I loved how the original books played out, but I always wondered what would have happened if she had known Debbie was there? Would she and Alcide stood a chance? Or would our girl end up in a love triangle or worse... Stay tuned! I'll add the next chapter as soon as I can._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hello bitch." Debbie emerged from the darkness a cruel smile sat oddly on her sort of pretty face. She glared taking in every inch of me, I caught disgusting images from her mind and I struggled not to recoil. Every fibre in my body was telling me to run, run away fast, she was just waiting for the time to strike. I'd underestimated her ruthlessness. Burning a hole in my shawl was nothing compared to what she planned to do to me now.

"Ouch Debbie. Bitch, really?" The steadiness in my voice surprised me. "Shouldn't you be... Oh I don't know, with your fiancé making wedding plans, instead of hanging around in your ex boyfriends building?" Oh good job Sookie, just stand on the damn snakes tail why don't you. All of a sudden she was right in front of me, she moved so fast I barely saw her approaching. I stumbled back against the car in a desperate attempt to put more space between us. My heart began pounding so loud I could hear it in my ears. Her twisted smile brightened, I knew she could hear it too. "Oh sweetie you just don't get it do you?" Her eyes never leaving my face "He'll always be mine no matter what you do, I'm a part of him"

I couldn't hold it back any longer I sniggered quietly. For a spilt second Debbie looked taken aback before anger settled into its familiar lines. I could see exactly what she was capable of but I continued regardless. "Didn't we do this already? You're jealous, he's moved on, you're with someone else but your a psychotic..."

She struck me across the face stopping me in my tracks. The noise bounced through the garage like a replay. Grabbing my shoulder she dug her nails in hard, I felt my newly healed scab spilt open and painfully begin bleeding again. "You stupid backward trash." Her eyes flashed with rage "You've got no clue, I am in every fibre of his body, he'll never stop wanting me I made sure of that a very long time ago"

Before I knew what I was doing I was reaching out to touch her I needed to see what she was keeping in that dark corner of her mind. I'd caught a flash of it but she concealed it so well, even from her self. Then I was looking down into blue and amber flames, dancing on the red-hot coals. Three hooded figures stood together, their hands linked as they chanted rhythmically in a old mystic language. The power of the ceremony was almost tangible, the strange words flowing across the fire like a stream. The chanting began to slow as the three stood back releasing each other. One drew a knife across her forearm, and held the blade over the flames. Letting crimson blood drip slowly into it like an offering.

Suddenly I dropped back into my body, I gasped feeling like I'd been holding my breath underwater. I felt sick to my stomach as I looked into her cruel eyes, she was still staring down at my hands in shock. I knew she'd felt me in her head. "What are you still doing here Debbie? I said I wanted you gone" We both looked for the source, she span round "I just..." Alcide walked toward us, his long lean legs taking huge strides. "You just what? It's done now leave." His face was full of bitterness and fury, but his words were gentle as though each letter caused him pain to say aloud.

He moved past her quickly, showing there was nothing left to say. Before I knew it I was engulfed in his arms, my cheek pressing against his warm muscled chest. I took in his comforting scent, the tension that had built up slowly leaving my body as his hands rubbed my back gently. I finally began to feel safe.

"You'll pay for this Sookie. Don't forget what I'm capable of." The wheels of her car spun as she drove out furiously. I shuddered, there was no way I could forget. She wasn't just a shifter, she was a witch.

 _Note: Thank you lovely people for reading! After giving up on trying to sleep, I wrote a few sentences and just couldn't stop! Two hours, a spotify playlist and a chocolate Santa later... Whoops haha. Things are really starting to pick up now. It's been a long day for Sookie but it's not over yet. Will she decide to tell Alcide about Debbie's true nature? And what will happen when Bill wakes up?_


End file.
